cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Roguefort Cookie/OvenBreak
|Availability = Yes }} Roguefort Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on September 10, 2019, alongside their Pet, Lord Crumbles III. They steal Jewel Jellies and escape with them for points. Skill Infiltrates a museum at certain intervals. After procuring the entire collection of Jewel Jellies, searchlights will light up to find the intruder. Avoid the searchlights to earn a significant amount of Vanish Points. Once the searchlights fade, Police Cookies will be in pursuit as Roguefort Cookie glides to safety. Level Up for more Vanish Points. Magic Candy Jewel Jellies will glisten more radiantly. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points for Jewel Jellies. Story "Hearken to me, dear Cookies. Upon starlight's glow I will make my appearance to embrace the brightest of jewels." Once Phantom Bleu's calling card arrives, the jewel in question is already as good as gone! The once great Blue Cheese manor, deep in taste and a long history tracing back to the aging caves of old, fell from grace. From its remnants appeared one who always manages to captivate everyone's attention: Roguefort Cookie! Armed with an air of refinement and elegance, this mysterious Cookie's fatal charm can steal hearts with just a mere glimpse. Some Cookies find themselves looking forward to receiving a calling card! A meticulous planner and unpredictable trickster, Roguefort Cookie is able to appear and disappear within the blink of an eye. A certain detective is always on the heels of this enigmatic figure. But even then, this charmer leaves behind clues, adding a flair of grandiose suspense! This Cookie's arrival took the ball by storm. With such skills in dancing and speechcraft, an air of caution is needed, for a split second is all it takes to steal both jewels and hearts. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Only I can see your true worth! General * An honor to meet a jewel such as yourself. * No use in hiding, my friend. * You may call me Phantom Bleu. * Whose heart shall I steal today? * Only true jewels will shine eternal. * One logical answer? Sounds rather...dull. * I will make my appearance at moonrise. * No jewels will escape my grasp. * Need a hint? Tired * Lobby Daily Gift * A jewel for a lovely jewel! Tap *Why yes, disguises are my specialty. *I am not warranted such a compliment. *Phantom Bleu, at your service. *Perhaps I will make an unannounced visit? *Bear Jellies? How laughable. *Ah, a fellow jewel enthusiast, I presume? *Perhaps it is time to adorn my calling cards. *Jewels cannot be valued by worth alone. Gift *Just what I needed for my calling cards! (Given Golden Ink) *Only my calling cards can bear this seal. (Given Phantom Bleu's Wax Seal) *Just this? (Neutral) *Only true jewels can be valued with worth. (Given Treasure Stamp) Phantom Raven equipped General * Tired * Relationship Chart * Cheesecake Cookie: What jewels have you adorned yourself with today? * Yogurt Cream Cookie: A collector? I, too, collect many things. * Walnut Cookie: Formidable indeed. She solved my hint. Updates Trivia * Roguefort Cookie is referred to as "Phantom Thief Cookie" in other languages. * Though Roguefort Cookie has no pronouns anywhere in their description or elsewhere, they were referred to throughout the Cookie Detective: Solve the Mystery event with they/them, thus seeming to confirm that the Cookie is nonbinary in the English translation. * Despite Roguefort Cookie being Walnut Cookie's greatest rival, she still does not know their real identity. * "Roguefort" is likely a combination of the word "rogue" and "roquefort," a type of blue cheese. * Phantom Bleu is likely a pun on both blue cheese and the French phrase "sacré bleu," although alternatively it could just be because "bleu" is French for "blue." * Roguefort Cookie may be a reference to the infamous fictional thief Arsène Lupin.